Lust ENG
by Sophie Malfoy
Summary: Oneshot. 'Those were just moments.. moments of absolutely wonderful lust. Pure lust.'


**Lust**

Hermione Granger and her two friends, Harry and Ron were about to start their 5th year at Hogwarts. Everybody was now asleep, not in the rooms at the Weasley house, as usual, but in Grimmauld Place, number 12, where Sirius was staying too.

It had been some time since Hermione saw Sirius for the last time, in her third year. When she first saw him again it was as if a light popped in her head and she remembered everything. How she felt when she saw him, when she touched him, the way he looked at her, the way he looked when he saw her this year.

He seemed quite surprised that she wasn't a little girl anymore. It was almost dawn, but the brunette still could not sleep.

She got up from the bed, and tried not to do any noise so she wouldn't wake Ginny up, who was sleeping in the next bed. She left and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. Before entering she saw the lights on, and so she immediately raised her wand.

- Mrs. Weasley? – She asked, entering the kitchen. At first she didn't see anyone, but meanwhile she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around with a jump, scared. – Sirius? Do you want to give me a heart attack?

Briefly, Hermione put her hand on her heart and sat down on one of the chairs while Sirius laughed and looked at Hermione from head to toe. She wore a white and tight little strapless shirt along with short and fitted shorts, white as well. He wore only black boxers. When she noticed that was all he was wearing, she gasped on the chair, not being able to take her eyes of his six pack.

- So, what's up Hermione? – He asked, coming closer.

- Insomnia. You? – Hermione answered, trying to control herself.

- Seems we have the same problem. A glass of water? – Sirius offered, going to get the water without her even answering. He put the glass on the table and sat next to her. – Wanna talk?

- About what? – She said, drinking a sup of water.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders. They were like two minutes in silence, and then, the man rested his hand on her leg, a little bit above the knee. A chill went through her body as she closed her eyes and only opened them when Sirius continued talking.

- You know Hermione, you indeed.. grew up.

- Well spotted, Sirius. We hadn't seen in a while too. – She talked back.

- It's true. – He agreed.

Hermione's breathing was getting more raced. His hand didn't leave her leg, and she saw he was getting closer, looking at her intensely, his hot breath almost hitting her neck.

- Sirius… - She murmured, and turned around to face him. Their faces were dangerously close. Looking into his eyes, she saw desire, passion. The next second, their lips were glued, in a slow movement, almost romantic. But it didn't take long for it to turn into a frenetic kiss, in which both seemed to depend on each other's mouth in order to survive.

Hermione's hands were already running through the man's body, without even hesitating. He took his hands to her waist and, apparently with no difficulty, lifted the girl and put her sitting on top of the table. He smiled perversely at her and pointed to the door. Picking up the message, Hermione rapidly grabbed her wand, casted a silence charm and closed the door so nobody could get in.

In only a step, Sirius came closer, opened her legs completely and put himself in the middle, gluing their bodies again. Hermione now kissed his neck and was going down to his chest. Small and low moans were coming out of Sirius mouth. He grabbed the end of her shirt and took it off her body, throwing it away for some place behind himself. Contemplated her light pink bra, but not for long. Biting on her ear lobe, Sirius undid it and, of course, it went to the same place as her shirt. When he looked at Hermione again he lost his breath. Her brown hair was messy but in a so beautiful way, and the hungry look on her eyes was killing him. Then, legs apart, and naked from the waist up. He took more looking at her chest. Just couldn't stop looking at her already well delineated and bountiful breasts.

- Come. – Hermione whispered, pinching a nipple.

Sirius couldn't take that. Rapidly, his hands were in her breasts, caressing them with desire and his tongue going through his lips. The brunette girl arched her body back and bit the bottom lip hard when she felt Sirius erect penis against her sex. Fast enough, hands switched with his mouth and so, Sirius kissed and nibbled on her nipples, and she seemed to be liking it.

Hermione wanted to see more so she took his boxers off and tried to take a deep breath when she saw Sirius big penis. But that only made her even more horny. All at once, he took her shorts and panties off, which were already pretty wet.

Sirius pressed against the younger girl and moaned, while this one's hand was grabbing his member, doing up and down, firm, and decided movements. She stopped and his penis rubbed against her entrance making them both let out a moan and look at each other.

- Ready Hermione? – He asked with his hoarse voice.

The brunette just consented with her head whilst still biting her lip. Sirius penetrated her and so his member entered almost fully at once, getting moans from both sides. He started moving inside her already in a brute way, because he knew she could take it and she wanted it. They moaned loudly and together. It was a good thing that no one could hear them. Sirius's thrusts were getting even more fast taking Hermione to a frenzy along with the older man.

A few minutes passed by. Just savage kisses, moans, sweat, fast thrusts and bodies clapping against each other in a violent way. Then, Hermione craved her nails on his back.

- I can't hold it anymore Sirius. AHH! – She screamed, her eyes wide open and still craving her nails.

It only took him two more thrusts and so, he too succumbed to orgasm inside Hermione, that still moaned along.

When it was over, they both smiled, kissing each other gently, their mouths seeming to be a perfect fit. Hermione stayed in the same position looking at Sirius cleaning everything and dressing again. In the end, he walked to her once more, and in an affectionate gesture, kissed her forehead and caressed her hair.

- Sleep well, Hermione. – Sirius murmured, smiling briefly and getting out of the kitchen, to which Hermione returned.

When she was alone, still naked on top of the table, but already with her clothes in her hand, she reclined back, sighing. You could say she was in the highest clouds. But that wasn't love and she knew that, she and Sirius did not love each other, they weren't going to nor they would stay together. Those were just moments.. moments of absolutely wonderful lust. Pure lust.


End file.
